Mr & Mrs Malfoy
by tanza
Summary: An old but binding contract leads two enemies into the joy of holy matrimony. G.WD.M
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I have £2.27 in my bank account which would not be the case if I owned Harry Potter. As you all know the great, revered and oh-so-fantastic J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter and all connected characters.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**The letter**_

The Weasley's had money? Since when? Draco thought in disgust as he read the Daily Prophet. Oh, they'd been given large rewards for their 'important' role in the war. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and even Ginny had received vast amounts to thank them for their efforts. They were now comfortably well off, if not quite as rich as he was.

And what did he get for spying on his own father, giving information to the Order? Nothing, that's what he got. Of course the war wasn't completely over yet. Voldermort wasn't dead, but stripped of his powers and weakened. Most of his followers were in Azkaban right now. Including most of Lucius' friends and Lucius himself. Not that Draco's father wasn't around anymore. No, he'd paid generously so that in his cell he had a window to Malfoy Manor, which allowed him to watch and continue to try and run their lives.

(Now you may be wondering why I'm writing about a day where Draco Malfoy simply reads the daily paper. Well, I'll tell you, its because this day will actually be a turning point in Draco's life. You just have to be patient and read on.)

"Draco darling! C-could- Oh dear! Come here quickly!" His mother called from the dinning room. His curiosity overcame his laziness and he loped into the large room.

She looked shaken and pale and Draco frowned as he picked up what seemed to be the source of her disquiet. A letter.

….._Due to Fainal Malfoy and Beatrice Weasley's deal it seems that your son Master Draco Lucius Malfoy is betrothed to Miss Ginevre Weasley…there will be a meeting held tomorrow at 1pm in Department 9 of the Ministry of Magic…._

And in their respective homes two very angry and confused people shouted

"WHAT?"

_**Author's note-I know its short. But it felt like the place to end the chapter. The next one will be updated as soon as possible and will be much longer. I'll try not to keep anyone waiting. But reviews help quite a lot…..so please review. And don't worry about negative comments, I'm not easilyoffended so feel free tosay what you really think.**_


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer- sadly, no, I own nothing...literally nothing.

**Chapter 2**

_**The meeting.**_

Ginny sat in a large plush armchair, arms folded, and a stubborn expression on her face. She was not going to marry him. Nope. No way on earth. They'd find a loophole. It was much too archaic to expect a sixteen year old girl to marry her enemy on the say-so of two dead and obviously insane relatives. Her mother had wizarding lawyers looking at it, as did, she was sure, the Malfoys. God this was a nightmare.

Malfoy and his mother suddenly apparated in front of her. He didn't look very happy, not at all. He glared at her as if this was her doing. Yeah right, like she wanted to marry the boy whose father gave her Tom Riddles diary, or the boy who'd tormented her, her friends and her family for the past 5 years. She glared right back.

Why was she glaring at him like that? Molly thought worriedly. This could be her future husband; she might have to marry that boy. She thought back to the contract. There was no loophole, she was sure of it. The two who'd drafted it were good business people. It was a wizarding contract and it was ironclad. Her poor little baby would have to marry a Malfoy! This was all her fault. She should have researched the family history more thoroughly, perhaps she could have prevented this.

A lawyer apparated by the fireplace and came towards them with a grim smile. Molly stood as he delivered his news and sat back down again in dreaded acceptance. With a hasty apology he disapparated , leaving the Weasleys with the knowledge that there was no loophole. Ginny would have to marry Draco Malfoy .

The Malfoys watched in equal desperation as the lawyer popped in and quickly back out and could tell by their faces that he'd been no more successful than theirs had. There was no loophole. No way out. Draco would have to marry Ginevra Weasley.

An official looking man apparated, apologized for the delay and took a seat.

"Now then, we at the Ministry take contracts like this very seriously and we ask that you do too." He looked at the four deadly serious faces, cleared his throat and continued. "There has been three independent experts on this case as well as your own separate wizarding lawyers and everyone has agreed that the contract is binding. There are no loopholes. No get out of jail free cards. This is it. Now my assistant will be with you shortly to go through the contract with you . If you would be so kind as to excuse me." And on that pompous note; he disapparated.

Silence ruled until the assistant appeared behind the desk. Percy Weasley!

He looked at his mother and sister nervously and they glared right back at him. He floundered for a moment until a pointed cough from Narcissa brought him back to earth.

"Right then, ahem.We, at the Ministry have researched this contact extensively and as far as we can tell-"

"If you say the words no loophole there will be hell to pay." Malfoy hissed.

"Oh ahem yes-yes of course….Well in that case we should discuss the rules of the contract. Firstly Mr Malfoy and Miss Ginevra Weasley must announce their engagement publicly within a week of this meeting. Second, is that they must be married before Mr Malfoy's next birthday. Thirdly they must be married for a minimum of 5 years during which they must reside together for a minimum of two years. Ahem rule 4 is um…that they umm-well that is- they have to….."

"Get on with it, Percy." Ginny gritted impatiently and Malfoy smirked.

He cleared his throat, flushing darkly, stuttering he continued hesitantly "The um marriage must uh be consummated within two weeks of the ceremony. Providing, of course, that Miss Weasley is of age."

Ginny's jaw dropped, Malfoy's eyes widened . They glanced at each other , looking quickly away, both flushing. They hadn't considered that. They'd have to sleep together.

Oh God, oh God…I don't want Malfoy to be my first. My first kiss even. Oh Merlin this is horrifying; I have to give my virginity to Draco Malfoy. Why him? Why couldn't she have been betrothed to someone like her…a nice Gryffindor boy who was inexperienced and hesitant and unpresumptuous so that she wouldn't feel so….inferior.

Ah Hell, not exactly how he envisioned his second time at sex…with a wife! With Ginny bloody Weasley! He glanced at her, she was looking pale, flustered and quite frankly terrified. Suddenly, possibly for the first time in his life he empathised with another human being…with her.

A while later, after Percy left the unsigned papers for them to look over and ultimately sign, Mrs Weasley spoke;

"Narcissa, maybe we should leave Ginny and Draco to look over these. Give them a chance to talk."

Malfoy's mother agreed and before the two teens could protest they were left alone.

"I don't want to marry you." Ginny stated after a few moments of silence.

"I don't either." Malfoy replied.

Minutes ticked by in silence.

"So should we sign?"

Her only answer was a shrug.

"What, you don't care? This is our future."

"What do you want me to say? We both know we're going to sign otherwise our families bloodlines will be forcibly killed. We will both be unable to have children, along with all your sibling, and two more pureblood wizarding families will have been destroyed. Added to that the fact that we will both be legally unable to marry in future. Its not like we really have a choice is it?" He said in an irritated voice but she could tell he wasn't annoyed with her but at the situation itself.

"Malfoy-"

"Draco. We're going to be married for God sake and you're going to be a Malfoy too. You're using my first name. And I'm calling you Ginny."

"Ok fine. I'm telling you something now though- I never intend to be unfaithful, so I hope to God you're a good lay." She said straight-faced.

He choked and looked at her in shock. Ginny laughed.

"I'm kidding…well not about the unfaithful part obviously. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I suppose it could be worse, right?"

"Hell yeah, you could be marrying Potter and I could be engaged to Bulstrode." He said with a hint of a smirk. She laughed again, pleased that he at least, had some sort of a sense of humour.

"There's really no way out of this, is there?" She asked a moment later, now deadly serious. He sighed.

"No. We have to marry before my birthday -which is in a month by the way. We have to sleep together and when we leave school we have to live together. Merlin this is unbelievable…and not in a good way." He stared at the papers as though they would disappear if he glared at them enough. The he looked at his future wife. "Do you have a quill I could use?"

A/N I'd like to thank Pussykat 8 for being the first person to read and review my story.I reallyappreciate it. My next chapter is almost written so it should be updated very soon.


	3. The wedding

Disclaimer- nope, sadly I am poor and deprived and this would most definitely not be the case if I had created Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The wedding**_

Both families worried that the inevitable wedding would harm their children's reputations. And so, in order to avoid this they kept it a secret.

Now I know what you must be thinking, how on earth could they do that? Well the answer is- with great difficulty. The ceremony itself was a small affair with only Ginny's family, Harry, Hermione, Blaise Zabini and Draco's parents in attendance. There were no bridesmaids, no flowers, except for the simple bouquet that Ginny carried. It was a very unsentimental ceremony performed by Professor Dumbledore himself (who they had informed only out of necessity. Both families were slightly unnerved by the joyous twinkle in his eye that he had sustained throughout this whole ordeal. That twinkle normally meant that he knew something that everyone else was as of yet unaware of. And in these circumstances…well that was worrying.) They performed both the official and pagan part of the ceremony.

Ginny, despite everything, had insisted on having a white wedding and indeed she made a beautiful bride. A fact that did not escape her groom, though he kept up his impersonal façade throughout the whole ceremony.

The only chink in his armour was at the very end when Professor Dumbledore, with that irritating twinkle now even more pronounced, announced

"Now, you may kiss the bride."

This was only the third time since that fateful meeting three weeks ago that Ginny had actually seen Draco and because of this they hadn't yet had an opportunity to get to know each other and certainly hadn't kissed. And now they were being requested to do so for the first time in front of their family and friends and a twinkling headmaster. She still kind of hated him and now she was officially his wife….and still expected to kiss him.

Draco was paler than usual, obviously having just come to realise the seriousness of the situation himself. He looked at his wife….oh my god he had a wife!…with an unintentionally pleading expression.

Taking pity on him, the guests and herself, Ginny braces herself, took a deep breath and leant forward to place a chaste kiss upon his lips.

The guests politely cheered sounding forced and unenthusiastic, quite like how the bride and groom themselves felt actually. There was to be no honeymoon as school started again in a week and neither particularly felt the need to spend any 'alone' time with the other.

And that, in it's simplest form was the end of the wedding of Draco and Ginevra Malfoy. Mr & Mrs Malfoy.

**_A/N hi! See i do update. I'd like to thank coldflamez,_** **_lily,_** **_tomfeltonsgirl,_** **_astralis03 and of course __Pussykat 8_** _**for reviewing my work and for their genuinely nice comments. Thank you so much. And i know this chapter is very short again but i have quite a long one ready to update and i didnt want to add it to this one. Anyway as I said reviews make me a very happy chappy so please r&r.**_


	4. The obligations

Disclaimer- no, sadly I am poor and deprived, which would not be the case if I had created Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The obligations.**_

It was now 12 days since their wedding day. They were back at Hogwarts, living separately, of course. Ginny still in 6th year girls dormitories and Draco taking advantage of his Head Boy status to have his own, large room just behind the Slytherin common room. They had managed to keep their marriage under wraps. However, as much as they pushed the incident out of their minds, the contract and its obligations still loomed over their heads like a large, depressing, virginity-losing cloud.

"Look we've only got two days left until…u-until we have to…you know." Ginny reminded him awkwardly.

"Have sex, you mean?" He smirked thought that was the last thing he really wanted to do.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. I think we should do it tonight."

"Eager are we?" He drawled; inside feeling hope bubble up to the surface…if she wanted to then surely…

"Don't be silly. But if we leave it to the last minute and something happens, or interrupts or whatever we could accidentally break the contract." Ginny reasoned, convincing herself as much as him.

"And then I would have married you for absolutely no reason." Draco smirked again then sighed when she gave him 'the look' that only the Weasley women could do. "Alright. My room tonight at...8?" He asked unconsciously choosing the soonest time possible.

"Ok, but I'll meet you in the library and then you can walk me to your room, otherwise I'll have to walk through the Slytherin common room alone and I really hate doing that."

"Fine. See you at eight."

It was quarter to eight. Oh god. 15 minutes. Oh god….ok deep breaths. Deeeep breaths.

"Gin, you ok?" Harry asked in some concern as she suddenly seemed to start practising meditation techniques.

"What? Oh- uh yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She answered, stubbornly ignoring the curious looks she was receiving from Hermione and her brother.

"You sure you're ok?" Hermione asked a few moments later when Ron and Harry were otherwise involved in a deep and meaningful conversation about Quidditch.

"Yeah. Fine. Except that I'm losing my virginity to Draco Malfoy tonight." Ginny whispered quickly in quite a panic.

"Oh Gin." Hermione whispered back sympathetically, knowing that there was no choice in the matter. "When?"

"He'll be here any minute."

"Ginny, you ready?"

They spun around to encounter a rather nervous looking Draco behind them.

"Absolutely not." She answered but stood up anyway.

"Such enthusiasm." He mocked gently as they moved toward the entrance of the library.

"Sorry, I'm just….nervous."

"I know." He actually grabbed her hand in a comfortingly sweaty embrace. "Me too." He admitted in one of his rare 'real' moments that he only ever shared with his wife.

She squeezed his hand, and smiled a genuine, very beautiful, albeit hesitant, smile. And he returned it with a rare one of his own, as, after a quick goodbye to the gang, Ginny was lead out of the library.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked about five minutes later, having finished his in-depth conversation with Harry.

"All what?" Hermione asked innocently, without taking her head out of the book she was pretending to read.

"All that with Malfoy." Harry said, spitting out the last word with an expression akin to disgust. "Where are they going?"

She took a deep breath looked up at them and replied "I…can't tell you." She admitted with a deflating sigh.

Draco and Ginny had been spending a large amount of time together recently, at the gentle insistence of Dumbledore. They'd spoken a lot about their past, well Ginny had and Draco had forced himself to contribute as much as his impersonal façade would let him. They'd both come to realise that their unfounded but strong assumptions about the other were….well for lack of a more eloquent term…wrong.

Draco had assumed, because of his past dealings with Ron, that Ginny was unintelligent and hot tempered. And he'd assumed that he'd find her red hair and freckles as unattractive as he found others. However that was not the case, he actually found them quite endearing. Not that he'd tell her that. Especially as he wasn't completely sure whether she still hated him or not. She didn't seem to. She was quite friendly most of the time. But maybe that was just her.

Ginny's feelings however were mixed. She'd discovered that the most accepted theory, that Draco was happy to follow in his fathers footsteps as a Death Eater was completely incorrect. Draco had had enough of being controlled, having lived with Lucius all his life. The last thing he intended to do now that he was almost out of his fathers clutches, was become a slave to a hypocritical wizard who by all rights should be dead by now. Not that he was suddenly a lovely person- no he was still rude and arrogant and a complete jerk on occasion, but now she understood why.

At the moment he was being far from an arrogant jerk. He seemed almost as nervous as she was. Which was confusing really because according to the rumours of his past exploits he'd been in this situation before. They both sat on the edge of his bed now down-right terrified.

She was fidgeting, wringing her hands uncomfortably. He was sorry that he was making her feel so scared, it wasn't his intention. Plus, he knew how she felt. So he spoke-

"You know what? There's no rush right now, want a drink?"

She smiled in relief and accepted, raising a wry eyebrow when he pulled out a bottle of fire-whiskey from underneath his bed.

Soon, after over half a bottle of the strong spirit they were laying next to each other, sprawled across his bed laughing.

"You really did that?" Ginny giggled "Why?"

"I dunno." He giggled too then coughed to cover it, making Ginny erupt in hysterics. "She was getting on my nerves."

"Yeah but was there really any need to do that? Personally I think it's coz she rejected you." She teased pointedly.

"Oh you do, do you? You do? Well that's just not good enough." He heaved himself off the bed and tickled her mercilessly until neither could breathe from laughing so much. It was probably the first time in his whole life that he'd laughed out of pure amusement until his jaw hurt and his stomach ached.

He suddenly realised how very close she was. She was practically lying on top of him, her face only inches from his. Knowing that she'd probably hex him into oblivion, he threw caution to the wind. (Along with his self-control and legendary cool, calm façade) And he kissed her.

Only a moment later he pulled away, opened his eyes…to find her staring at him. Then without any warning she fisted her hand in his hair and brought his lips back to hers once again.

"Hermione, I'm worried about her. It's been hours." Ron said cajolingly. "Have they gone somewhere?"

"Ron…I-oh no I'm sorry I can't tell you." She said desperately.

"'Mione, come on. He's her brother - he deserves to know." Harry pleaded.

"Stop it! Stop trying to make me feel guilty because I can't tell you!"

_**A/N- Thank you very much to waytoevil, Norwegian ridgeback andSlytherin Queen for their kind reviews.I know i havent really given you much to actually review so i thank for taking the time to encourage me to write more.I have a few chapters written so i shouldn't be long updating. But if you really want me to hurry i think that you should review and tell me so. (here's where I'm hoping that emotional blackmail really works. thanks**_


	5. The confrontation

Disclaimer- (sigh) no I don't own Harry Potter though I would really like to. So if j.k rowling is reading this and would like to sell me the rights for £2.57 that would be great.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The confrontation. **_

The next conscious thought Draco had was 'wow'. He was still physically shaking from the pleasure, still half lying on top of his Ginny. Yes, his Ginny, the possessive man-part of his brain insisted even as the Malfoy part rejected it. He kissed her again and was relieved when she kissed him back just as desperately.

He had never, ever, ever felt anything like that before. From the first kiss they'd been frantic to touch each other, practically trying to get into each others skin. Despite the quick stab of pain she had experienced Ginny had soon felt the waves of pleasure that all the girls whispered and fantasised about. After this first time they'd talked and gotten some things straight. And she knew for definite that she didn't hate him anymore…far from it actually, but she didn't intend to analyse her feeling too deeply at the moment. Besides the fates weren't so cruel as to give such amazing chemistry to two completely incompatible people. Right?

And he was pretty sure of his feelings too. He'd discovered how much he'd truly come to care about her when just before he'd taken her virginity he'd hesitated. Now I know that that doesn't sound like such a big thing. But for Draco it was. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, for the first time in his life he'd been concerned and had put someone else's needs before his. They'd talked and he found himself opening up to her as he'd never done before, telling her things he'd never intended to tell anyone. It was a big step for him to actually trust someone enough to really talk to them. And he trusted Ginny.

"We should have done that a lot sooner." Ginny said huskily and he laughed, a full belly laugh that was as infectious as it was rare.

"I agree." He realised he was still on top of her and went to move when she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I thought I might be too heavy." He explained, not complaining that he got to remain where he was.

"No, you feel good." She said, kissing his neck.

"Don't." He groaned.

"Why? Don't you like it?" She let her fingers trail up and down his spine lightly, feeling him shiver. And she could tell that he did like it…rather a lot by the feel of it.

"Gin, I'm trying to be considerate. It was your first time tonight…" He groaned again. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll hurt you if you deprive me of seconds."

"Well we wouldn't want my perfect body to be damaged. So by all means continue." He said, willpower gone. He may be concerned for her but he was a teenage boy after all. You shouldn't expect too much.

"Look Hermione. Tell us where they are or we will have to hex you." Ron threatened.

"'Mione it's almost 1am, curfews gone and we're worried!" Harry said persuasively.

"AAAARGH! For God sake! Look, all I'm going to say is that they're fulfilling the terms of the contract." She said, hoping they'd fulfilled it already and that Ginny was on her way back. Hermione stormed out in a huff.

"The contract? But that's all done." Ron said confused.

"Yeah, they're engaged, married-"

"Can't live together yet and -" Ron froze, horrified. He looked at Harry, who seemed to have also realised that the only rule left was-

They jumped up.

Ginny lay on the bed, eyes closed, arms above her head, her back arched as her husband willingly worshiped her body. Her hands clenched as she threw her head back in ecstasy from the wicked things that he was doing to her.

Suddenly they both heard shouting, banging and hexing and only a second after they pulled away from each other, the door burst open.

Ginny screamed at the sight of her brother, Harry, Neville, Dean, Zack, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Lavender, Crabbe and Goyle in the doorway. She immediately covered herself. Draco almost snarled-

"What the hell is going on!" He checked to see if Ginny was ok and covered before glaring at the intruders furiously.

"Get away from my sister Malfoy!" Ron shouted, red-faced, now getting over the shock which had rendered him speechless at the sight of his little sister in bed with Malfoy.

"Oh, Ron for God sake." Draco heard Ginny mutter wearily.

A crowd of nosey Slytherin's were now trying to peer over the 'intruders' shoulders to catch a glimpse of the action.

"Close the damn door!" Malfoy spat. "Unless you want everyone to see your sister naked!" He sneered at Ron.

"Before the fighting starts- Dean, Neville- everyone who's not actually involved- leave. Everyone else has to get out too so that I can get dressed." Ginny ordered.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him to get dressed!" Ron spluttered.

"I undressed her in the first place." Malfoy smirked evilly.

"Draco!" Ginny scolded reproachfully. "Fine Ron, turn around so I can get changed."

She did, underwear, jeans and Draco's shirt while Draco just pulled on his trousers.

"I like you in that." her husband whispered, gesturing to his white shirt.

"Well we can do that later." She grinned. Then sighed. "Ok I'm done."

Ron turned around and the door opened to reveal a crowd of people insisting on coming in.

"Fine! Just close the door!" Draco said exasperatedly. Now there was Ron, Harry, Hermione (who'd just arrived) Neville, Lavender (who was here to support her Ronnikins!) Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ginny, I'm sorry- I - didn't mean to-" Hermione began.

"'Mione don't worry, I'm sure they've been annoying you all night- I'm surprised you managed to last this long." Ginny answered teasing gently. She didn't blame Hermione.

"Excuse me but what's going on here?" Millicent asked in her deep, sneery voice.

"Malfoy's been defiling my sister!" Ron shouted, causing Ginny to snort with laughter and bury her face in Draco's shoulder. Draco sniggered. "Think it's funny do you? Molesting my sister!"

"Ron! Draco hasn't molested me!" Ginny denied firmly.

The boys slumped with relief. "We got here in time?" Ron asked hopefully.

"What? No! -aaargh, Ron. I meant it wasn't molestation." She looked at Draco "Is that a word?" She shook her head dismissing her own question. "But we have….we did-" She waved her hands in a weird elaboration.

"Have sex?" Lavender asked, shocked.

"Fuck like animals?" Millicent suggested crudely.

"Shag each others brains out?" Pansy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed. Under the imminent shouting, laughs and threats; Draco turned to Ginny.

"Make love?" He suggested as an appropriate end to her sentence. She smiled tenderly, cupping his face in her hand.

"That's what I was going to say."

"OI! Hands off!" Harry shouted seeing them

"You shouldn't be touching her!" Ron yelled in agreement.

"What about her? She doesn't deserve to touch him!" Millicent whined.

"Yeah Draco, you slumming it?" Goyle chuckled nastily.

"Hey!" Blaise said in defence of Ginny, who through Malfoy, he'd come to know and grow very fond of.

"You don't have the right to touch her!" Neville insisted shrilly.

"I agree with Neville!" Lavender announced.

"Yeah Malfoy! - You get away from her! Scum like you thinking you can have Ginny! You've got no right to touch her!" Ron ranted, his face now an alarming shade of purple.

"GINNY IS MY WIFE WEASLEY!" Draco suddenly shouted. "A husband can touch his wife!"

And the room went silent.

_**A/N- Again I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing. I havent had one critical review yet which is something I like to brag about. lol. but seriously if you do think that something is wrong or missing in my story dont be afraid to tell me honestly. i'm going to start writing another story soon...a Remus/ Hermione or possibly another G/D. let me know if you're interested.Thanks to Lanna/Jon4EVA, ArcticAngelzTx, ninjanums who are new and very nice reviewers, aswell as everyone else that i've mentioned previously. (**and an extra special thanks to my fave reviewer _Pussykat 8__


	6. The story

Disclaimer- (depressed sigh) I'm poor and untalented and therefore couldn't have possibly created Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The story.**_

In the sudden hush of the room, Harry quickly realised that only Blaise, Ron, Hermione and himself had known about the marriage. Everyone else looked catatonic with shock.

"You're her…you….and…no…married?" Neville stuttered out after a few moments.

"No way!" Lavender exclaimed in blatant disbelief.

"You married her? The king of Slytherin married the ginger pauper from Gryffindor?" Millicent scorned in disgust.

"Shut your mouth!" Draco snarled even as his best friend Blaise yelled "Watch it Bulstrode!"

"I'm not ginger." Ginny pointed out sulkily, pouting. "My hair is auburn." She added firmly.

Draco grinned. "Naturally too."

She smirked and looked at him pointedly. He flushed- he actually went slightly pink. Ha she'd succeeded in making the 'King of Slytherin' blush. She grinned triumphantly.

"She didn't want to marry you though." Harry insisted

"I didn't want to marry her either." Draco said and shared a pointed look with Ginny as he emphasised 'didn't', clearly telling her that his feelings were slightly different now.

"Hang on," Lavender said bringing their attention back to the debate of whether Ron had the right to kill Draco for bedding his sister. "Neither of you wanted to get married? But you are. So what happened? I think you should tell us the whole story."

Draco sighed. It was already the early hours of the morning and he predicted it would be much later when they all left satisfied with the story. Thank God it was Saturday…coz it was gonna be a long night. He began. _**XXXXX**_

"…so anyway we had to sleep together before mid-day Sunday or the contract would have been broken." Ginny finished wearily a long time later.

"You realise that everyone's gonna know about this by Monday at the very latest?" Lavender said realistically, knowing she'd have a part in that too.

"Yeah well we couldn't keep it quiet forever." Ginny admitted reasonably.

"Especially now that you're together properly." Hermione agreed.

"What? No they're not! They had to sleep together! They're not together, not like that!" Ron insisted, apparently happy to stay firmly in denial.

Draco rolled his eyes, it was then he noticed the time. "Ok everyone leave! I need to get some sleep. If we really have to, we can continue this tomorrow. But for now-out!" Draco said firmly. Ginny stood, only to be pulled back down by her husband. "Not you."

"Hey I'm not leaving Ginny here with you!" Ron started, making a few of the spectators groan…he wasn't going to start that again was he?

"Relax Weasley; I'm too tired to do anything with Ginny- except sleep." Ushering them out determinedly he closed and then locked the door. It was almost 4am and, contrary to his earlier claim to Ron about his tiredness it was gone 6 when he finally allowed to her and himself to fall into an exhausted sleep. _**XXXX**_

Waking up with someone, they both decided the next morning was a very nice experience. Ginny woke up first and replayed the events from last night over in her head. He liked her. More than liked her, she hoped. And she couldn't truthfully say that she didn't like him (or more that like him) too. Though she was wary of admitting anything too blatantly in case she had completely misread the signals and he was just making the best of a bad situation. It was almost mid-day and Draco was still sleeping soundly. She got up and dressed and avoiding all Gryffindor and Slytherin pupils she crept to the kitchen and picked up some lunch for her and her husband…and God that was still really strange to think of. She had a husband. One who was _still_ sleeping when she returned. Turned on his side, looking sweet and peaceful…and so out of character.

She climbed into bed, spooning his body. "Draco? You've got to get up." She kissed his neck softly and he stirred. "Come on wake up." He shook his head with a small moan and she grinned. "Yes, come on- I've got food." She kissed the side of his mouth and he turned his head blindly seeking her lips, looking like a very young pup whose eyes were still closed. She giggled and he rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around her, but he still kept his eyes tightly shut. He was so damn stubborn. Suddenly she had a slightly naughty idea that she knew would definitely wake him up. But did she have the guts to do it? Glancing down at where the sheet draped over his lower body she grinned. Yes. Yes she did.

It was over an hour later when they sat, almost naked on his bed eating their stolen lunch, that she realised they were having a decent conversation about Quidditch, and that he hadn't once mentioned Harry.

"Cannons? No way. You have such bad taste." Draco laughed.

"At least I'm loyal! The tornado's indeed!" She mocked.

"Shut up brat." he leant forward and kissed her. "Do you want to go anywhere today?"

"I'm quite happy where I am thanks. You?"

"Same. Even though I'd be a lot happier if…" He started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

_**XXXX**_

On Monday morning Ginny was woken from her peaceful sleep by a certain someone kissing her neck.

"Draco? Get off!" She swiped weakly at his hands, swatting him away.

"Ginny? Ginny! Giiinnnnnyyyyyyy!" He pleaded in a whiny voice, she grinned, still keeping her eyes closed.

"What?"

"Gin wake up- we have an hour 'till breakfast."

"Then why do I have to wake up?" She questioned, opening one eye testily and glaring at him.

"Coz I can't do what I want to do if you're asleep." He said exasperatedly.

She chuckled and opened her eyes to look at his hopeful expression. She reached for him…after all a wife should tend to her husbands needs…and if he happened to tend to hers at the same time, who was she to complain?

**_A/N- i know its a bit lemony and a lot of dialogue but what do you think? can you see the story continuing? is there any point in me trying to continue it? thank you very much to all my very nice reviewers and a special one to those who have asked me to keep the story going. i know i made you wait a bit for this one and i apolagize for that. the next one should be done soon.and it should be longer than this too.in answer to the question posed to me by _**Lanna/Jon4EVA **_its not shock as much as "Oh my god my baby sister just had sex with my mortal enemy!" kind of reaction. just coz he knows it doesnt mean he has to like it and it doesnt mean he isnt shocked to see it. but thanks for asking a genuine question. so review and let me know what you think._**


End file.
